Forever?
by xXxAmityXx
Summary: Jeff the Killer fan fic. Hopefully, you like it. (: It was fun to write. Please, only write thing that will help or motivate me to write more. Hate doesn't help anyone and it's a waste of time...Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: I wrote a 'prologue' of this story, called Devil Grins and Nightmares. It's short, and, yes, I only got one review, but that review gave me confidence to write this. Hopefully, everyone will like it it.. (: I want to thank XAnimeXFreakX, my one reviewer who gave the the confidence to write this. Thank you, who ever and where ever you are. (:**

* * *

It rained that night...After I killed them...It rained so hard, and I just ran...I didn't know what else to do. _I...I killed my family..._I continued to repeat that in my head..._I killed them...I killed them..._

I didn't know how I felt...There was a burning feeling while I was doing the deed. A feeling of passionate hate. But..I didn't hate my family...I just wanted to see their blood. And, I didn't want to stop. No..No...Three people wasn't enough for me..I wanted more. That feeling...That white hot, burning feeling of passionate hate...It was back...

"No! Please! Stop! I don't want to die!" Their pleads fell on deff ears. I continued to cut, slash, and gash across each of their bodies...I carved into their cheeks and gave them the same grins that I had. I was so happy...Even without the scarred grin on my face, I would have been grinning from ear to ear. The site of their blood, it was amazing. It made my body tingle in happiness with each slash and gash I cut into them. My laughter was loud, and demonic. Like a crazy man in a psychward.

We all deserve to die...Death is what saves us from this cruel world. Only the beautiful survive. Even so, they deserve to die as well.

It's been more than a decade since I started killing...It's been so long. And every time I kill, it's like the vary first time. Today, I'd been watching a girl. She was probably 16. Her name was Jennifer, but everyone called her Jennie. She was average height, but almost anorexic. "Easy..." I'd think out loud as I pull my knife from my hoodie pocket, licking the blade slowly just to get a taste of blood. An appetizer before the main course.

Around 3:00, Jennie was walking out of Arrow Point High School. It was raining, hard, but she didn't live far. She put her hood up and trudged out of the school, only the tips of her bleach blonde getting wet. She shivered slightly and brought a olive-colored hand to pull down her white jacket hood. She crossed her arms again, when a figure seemed to appear next to her.

"Hey."

The figure said, his face masked from her vision by long, black hair and a white hood.

"Um...Hi.."

Jennie greeted the dark figure as she continued to walk. Both of them walked side by side, in an awkward silence that was filled only by the sound of rain on the sidewalk.

"Are you new around here?"

Jennie asked finally, unable to bear the silence anymore.

"Heh...You could say that."

Replied the figure next to her. She smiled a little.

"Nice to know there are more than just old people around her now...Heh...I'm Jennifer Paisly. You can call me Jennie."

She said, stopping and turning to shake the man's hand. He stopped, and turned slowly to shake hers. His free hand was in the pocket of his hoodie, and he was looking at the ground.

"I'm Jeff."

He said as he lifted his head slowly. Jennie's face twisted in disgust as she immediately jolted her hand away from his.

"M-monster!"

Was the only word she was able to get out before she screamed in pain, and was left on the sidewalk as a mangled corpse.

"Good girl...Now, Go to sleep..."


	2. Smile, Cutie

**Author's Note: Thanks again to my little reviewer :3 You're amazing! Thanks for continuing to read, and thanks to every one else reading. I need some advice...Should there be romance? Or just Jeff? I was thinking of having other Creepy Pasta characters show up, or, would that be too..Cliché?**

* * *

The cops would soon be after me after killing poor Jennie. I didn't care. They couldn't catch **ME**. I was..._Uncatchable. Immortal._ I was God. I let out a psychotic giggle and ran. I just ran. Finally, after a few minutes, I wondered out of town to an abandoned shack. It was small, and looked as if it was rotting on the inside and out. I smelled like dust and mildew, and it looked like shit. I smiled. "Guess this is home for now." I said as I walked into the shack._  
_

It wasn't as bad inside as it was outside. It was cozy. There was a smell of rust. I looked over on a small workbench, on which was an old, blue and rusted silver tool box. I opened it up, and, you guessed it, old rusty tools. I pulled out a hammer, a screw driver, a few nails, and a small saw. My scarred grin stretched as I ran my leathery hands over the dull and rusty tools. I soon walked away from the workbench and ventured to the back of the small shack. There was an old piss-stained blanket and a pillow with no fluff. There was also a wooden cabnit, where the smell of something rotting and dead came. I didn't gag. I actually was used to the smell, hell...I..._enjoyed_ it. I laid on the ground, under the disgusting blanket, with my head on the tiny pillow. I looked at the wall and tried to fall asleep, to no avail. I just looked at the wall, and grinned...


End file.
